


Art: The Attack of Intruder

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), TheSoulkeeper



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Kylo Ren is the Force-wielding porg, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media, watercolor pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper
Summary: Атака вторженца. Кайло-порг левитирует Миллисент.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации





	Art: The Attack of Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Проклятие порга-оборотня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892995) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg). 



> Art for fic | Иллюстрация к переводу [Проклятие порга-оборотня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892995/chapters/62921170) by [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg)

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/0QT7X5t/image.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/juliathesoulkeeper)  
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
>   
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/YuliaCh_Soul)  
>   
> 


End file.
